


This Is It Boys, This Is War

by glitsune



Series: Some Nights [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward cassandra, there's actually some plot in this one but still mostly pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitsune/pseuds/glitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull does not approve of Dorian sleeping with Krem. Dorian does not approve of Iron Bull being a confrontational asshole. Krem greatly approves when his two sort-of lovers put their differences aside and they all end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It Boys, This Is War

'Please, not him' had been Dorian's instinctive thought when the Inquisitor had divided them into two groups for the short scouting mission they would be doing that day, and Dorian had ended up being put with the Iron Bull. Not that he knew for sure that the Qunari even knew that Dorian and Krem had spent the night together. Not that he knew for sure that he would even care. He wasn't necessarily concerned about the fact that Krem and the Iron Bull had occasional sex: he was concerned because he had seen how fiercely protective the Iron Bull was over all his Chargers, and Krem in particular, and Dorian had received attempts on his life before now because somebody thought he was a corrupting influence on a loved one.

  
He lagged deliberately behind as they set off on horseback for the Frostback Mountains, hoping he could pair off with Sera for most of the interim travelling bit, and maybe Cassandra would talk to the Iron Bull, and they wouldn't really have to interact all that much at all. His plan was very quickly foiled though, as Cassandra pulled back slightly to ride alongside him, speaking in what she clearly thought was a hushed whisper.

  
"Dorian, are you... all right?"

  
"Absolutely." Dorian said, flashing an automatic smile, and resisting the urge to pull up the collar of his robes, wondering if a bruise was showing, or perhaps he looked tired, since he certainly felt exhausted this morning.

  
"We had reports of... unusually localised weather around your chambers last night."

  
"Ah, well, Southern weather is notoriously unpredictable, and it was a little overcast last night."

  
"And another this morning of lightning bursting out of your casement despite it being sunny outside."

  
Over Cassandra's shoulder, Dorian could see Sera shaking with laughter. He resisted the urge to glare at her. Of _course_ Sera knew. Krem had got that... glorious instrument from her girlfriend, after all. Although Cassandra had just quite inadvertently revealed exactly who he'd been using it on, which was less than ideal. Although, from the sounds of it, there had been enough signs without Cassandra drawing attention to it. Dorian should really have foreseen this. Combining an enchanted sex toy with a mage who sometimes set off spells when over stimulated was probably the perfect recipe for a minor storm outside one's window.

  
"It's nothing to worry about, Seeker. Just a little... magical side effect."

  
"Nonetheless, Dorian, if you're having problems with your magic, it might be something you should discuss with Solas."

  
"It's not a problem, or a danger. I was simply... trying something new, and didn't expect it to be quite so... dramatic."

  
"Ah. Are you intending on any other experiments I should know about?"

  
"Perhaps, but I'm almost certain you don't want to know about them." Dorian cringed a little "It was, ah, caused by events of a somewhat personal nature."

  
Sera let out a snort. Cassandra frowned, and Dorian thought he was going to have to actually spell it out, when she quickly looked at him, and then away, embarrassed.

  
"Oh, I see! Sorry." she stared steadfastly at the mane of her horse.

  
There was a pause that seemed to go on forever, before Sera broke the awkward silence by literally forcing her horse between the two of them.

  
" _Dorian_." she exclaimed, before turning to smirk at Cassandra, singing "I know something you don't know."

  
"I don't want to know." Cassandra insisted, and shot another apologetic embarrassed look at Dorian before steering off to take up the head of the party.

  
"Nice one," Sera hissed "The shiny sparky thing? My Widdle made that."

  
"Yes, so I assumed. Sera, I'd appreciate your... discretion on this."

  
"Huh? Oh." Sera mimed zipping her lips "Sure, whatever. Hey, I don't think the things usually... explode out of a window. Is that cos you're all, y'know, sparky already?"

  
"Apparently. I'm a little surprised you're into that sort of thing, Sera. Aren't you all ' _arghh, magic, nooo_?' as a general rule?"

  
"Yeah. But that's like. _Magic_ magic. Magisters and demons and shite. It's different when it's things, not people."

  
"Uh huh. I'm sure that's not arbitrary _at all_."

  
"No, see, cos... like, Widdle made my bow so it uses fire to be extra hardcore, yeah? And that's magic, but it's alright. But if I started shooting fire out of my arse, that's different."

  
"Right, you realise that's not how it... never mind. Baby steps, I suppose."

  
**

  
Their destination, a small encampment in the Frostback Mountains, took much less time to clear than the Inquisitor had predicted. A small squadron of Venatori mages, one of whom Sera got through the eye with an arrow before they were even close enough for the group to notice them. Bull was upon them before Dorian had even dismounted, and seemed to be laying into Dorian's countrymen with even more of a blood thirst than usual. It was a little hard not to take that personally, Dorian frowned, assisting with a well aimed jet of flame, as Bull decapitated one mage while jabbing another in the ribs with the end of his greataxe.

  
When the group were slain, and the camp had been ransacked for all loot and gold, they moved a little way off to wash, rest, and eat before the journey back. Dorian was sitting a little way from the rest, examining a Tevene bracelet he'd taken from one of the bodies, when the Iron Bull dropped down beside him.

  
"So," he said in a low voice "You and Krem, huh?"

  
"He told you?"

  
Dorian supposed he shouldn't be annoyed. He'd never explicitly said that Krem shouldn't tell Iron Bull, and if anybody should know, he supposed it was probably right that Bull should, since he and Krem seemed to have some kind of... thing going on.

  
"Nah. I used to be a Ben-Hassrath, and that boy's not as good at hiding things as he thinks he is. Besides the huge lights display outside your room."

  
"You'd think a bloody great castle would be big enough to get a little privacy." Dorian grumbled "Is this going to be a problem?"

  
"Problem? Krem can do what he likes."

  
"So I'm a 'what' now, am I?"

  
"Hey, I didn't say that. Even if you are a Vint."

  
"So's Cremisius." Dorian said testily.

  
"Not the same. Krem's nothing like them--"

  
"--and I am?"

  
"You call the Vints 'your people'. You call the Imperium your 'home'. You're constantly going on about how much you miss it."

  
"And you still call yourself Qunari even though _you_ 've been chucked out!"

  
The Iron Bull made a face like Dorian had slapped him, and if he wasn't so annoyed, Dorian might have felt slightly sorry.

  
"Look," Dorian continued, getting to his feet "Why don't you just drop the pretence and admit that you aren't okay with me and Cremisius and then we can just move on?!"

  
"Alright then!" Bull growled "You've got a fucking long way to go if you wanna prove you're good enough for him!"

  
"I have nothing to prove to you." Dorian hissed, catching the bridle of his horse and swinging up in the saddle, squeezing the animal's flanks with his heels and galloping off, ignoring Sera and Cassandra's questioning yells after him.

  
He kept the horse going at a rapid pace all the way back to Skyhold, even though he was fast approaching saddle soreness, and was still shaking slightly with anger from his confrontation with Bull. He was doing his very best to ignore the loud voice in his mind that insisted that Bull was right. Of course he wasn't good enough. Of course he could never be good enough. It was easier to listen to the anger.

  
The sun was going down when he got back to the fortress and took his horse back to the stables. He immediately made for the tavern, needing to see Krem right now. Krem was sitting drinking with the other members of the Chargers, and there right beside him...

  
Dorian stared at the Iron Bull, who he was almost certain he'd left behind. Certainly, he hadn't seen the Bull, or anybody, passing him on the road back, and he was pretty sure the other man hadn't got the ability to fade into shadows.

  
He was seriously considering going back to his chambers to have a warm bath and stew in his own misery for a few hours when Krem spotted him and beamed in a way that melted Dorian's heart. ' _Dorian Pavus, don't you dare fall for this boy_ ' he told himself furiously, but when Krem beckoned him over, he moved to his side as though physically pulled, and sat down on the empty chair on Krem's other side.

  
"How did you..." he muttered at the Iron Bull.

  
"Found a shortcut." the Iron Bull smirked, thrusting a tankard of disgusting ale over at him, and Dorian glared at him while draining the lot in a succession of rapid gulps, ignoring the taste as best he could.

  
**

  
Krem was having a good day. Not only had he woken up in a gorgeous man's bed, and had lazy morning sex before having to leave so that Dorian could go off on Inquisition business, but he'd finally got the chance to spar with Cullen Rutherford and had very nearly won. Now, he was having a drink with his friends, his Chief, and... whatever Dorian was to him. He wasn't sure.

  
Dorian looked incredibly tense, and Krem felt a strong urge to throw an arm around him, but didn't want to draw attention to anything. Maybe there wasn't even anything to draw attention to. Still, he slipped a hand under the table, out of view of the other Chargers, and lightly squeezed Dorian's knee. Dorian glanced quickly at him and smiled slightly. His own hand twitched like he wanted to take hold of Krem's hand but couldn't quite make himself do it.

  
"Well done, Krem de la Creme." Bull slapped him on the back: Krem had just been telling them about sparring with Commander Rutherford, obviously not about the sex-with-Dorian bit.

  
"What about your day? More Venatori, was it?"

  
"Yep. What was my count, Dorian, four finishes?"

  
"Something like that." Dorian said in a would-be polite voice.

  
"Took two of their heads right off." the Iron Bull said with satisfaction.

  
"Is it easier to kill "Vints", Bull?" Dorian demanded.

  
"I dunno about easier but it's definitely better. Makes me feel all warm inside."

  
"It also means he pays for drinks." Krem grinned "Even if that means piss-weak ale all round."

  
"Well," Dorian allowed "I'm happy to see the back of them."

  
Why hadn't he just said that to Bull in the first place instead of getting all defensive? That even if he missed his homeland, he hated most of the people there with a passion than sometimes frightened him? He certainly hadn't intended to start a fight with Bull earlier. He knew logically that he should try his hardest to be friends with Bull, since he was so close to Krem. And yet, despite his good intentions, they always ended up snapping at each other. Maybe the truth was that he only got defensive when Bull insulted him because he was actually offended by Bull's consistent insistence that he disliked Dorian personally. Dorian closed his eyes with a soft sigh of realisation. Really? Was that truly what this was all about? He was getting upset because he thought Bull didn't like him? Was he a child?

  
"You had a good go at them and all, Dorian." Iron Bull said after a moment "Next round's on you."

  
"Thank the Maker. Wine it is, then."

  
As the Chargers cheered loudly, Iron Bull caught his eye and jerked his head towards the door pointedly.

  
"I'll be back in a moment." Dorian murmured to Krem, sliding out of his seat and following the Iron Bull out of the main room of the Tavern.

  
They didn't speak until they were in the Iron Bull's room. Bull rounded on him, and for a moment, Dorian was steeling himself for another fight.

  
"I'm sorry," the Iron Bull said gruffly, his one eye gazing at the floor "I was a bit of an ass."

  
"Oh. That's, uh..."

  
"I forget that other people aren't, well, me. I came on too strong because I care about Krem and I forgot that goading people into showing their hand only works when people play attack."

  
"Rather than run away, you mean."

  
"Hey, sometimes a tactical retreat is the best move. I'm just shit at that side of it myself."

  
"Look, Bull, if I'd thought I was stepping on any toes..."

  
"You aren't." Bull said quickly "It's not like that. I just don't wanna see him hurt."

  
"Neither do I!"

  
"Alright, alright, I'm gonna keep out of your business. Just don't you fucking hurt him."

  
The door crashed open and they both swung round. Krem was standing in the doorway, looking awkward.

  
"Uh, sorry. You'd been gone for a while and I thought you might have killed each other."

  
"Actually, your commander was being incredibly gallant." Dorian allowed, and meant it: despite it all, he respected Bull, and actually understood why he would be so defensive and protective over Krem, since Dorian increasingly felt like punching anybody who might even look at him the wrong way.

  
"When you say it like that I sound like a total..."

  
"Dorian?" Krem suggested, flashing Dorian a smile to show he was joking.

  
"Huh. Yeah." Iron Bull smirked.

  
"So you were actually talking? The rest of the Chargers were taking bets on if you were fighting or fucking."

  
"Which way were you leaning?" Bull asked.

  
"Oh, come on, that wouldn't be a fair bet. I'm too biased."

  
"Oh? Oh." the Iron Bull flicked his eyes up and down Dorian "Yeah, that would be pretty hot."

  
"Excuse me?" Dorian spluttered, a flush creeping up his neck "I... you think?"

  
"Jury's still out on whether you're a bastard Vint. But the rest of the package? Yeah, I can see why Krem would get down with all that."

  
"...well, thanks. That's actually flattering."

  
Krem looked from one to the other, wondering why he found it exactly so hot that the two men he was sort-of-something with were being pretty flirty. The Iron Bull was leaning forwards to the left while Dorian leant forwards to the right, and they gazed steadily at each other. Of course, flirty banter didn't necessarily mean they actually were into each other... but what if they were? He was feeling a few conflicting feelings. A quick flash of jealousy, replaced with the yearning thought of, yes, but what if.

  
Part of him wondered if maybe he should hash out exactly where he stood with each of them before adding yet another dynamic, but then, maybe this was the perfect time to try out some new things, before everything got heavy and weird. He wasn't sure if the other two were interested, but he figured he should work out if he was interested first. He thought about it for one second and realised that yeah, he definitely was.

  
"Anyway," the Iron Bull cleared his throat "Chargers training first thing in the morning so don't stay up all night, kids."

  
"Yes _mother_." Krem rolled his eyes before looking to Dorian "Not that you have to... I mean, if you just want a night to yourself, or..."

  
"No." Dorian said quickly "I mean, if you want to come back to mine, you are absolutely more than welcome..."

  
Bull gave them both a roguish wink. Krem caught his eye and gave him a deliberate Look. Over years of working together, they had developed a complex system of non-verbal cues. There was the look that meant "fall back, I'll take this one". There was the look that meant "wow, that was an impressive hit". And more recently, they had developed a look specifically for when they were in company and wanted to go back to their tent and have sex. When Krem had first used the look, the Iron Bull had dubbed it the "Fuck Me Eyes", and Krem was employing it right now. The Iron Bull paused, looked at Krem more closely, jerked his head towards Dorian, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Krem shrugged and mouthed ' _maybe_??'

  
"Alright, off you go. Unless you want a third, in which case..." Bull glanced over to the corner of the room where a bed big enough for two Qunari, and therefore very much big enough for the three of them, stood "...probably I've got the best furniture for hosting."

  
"You know, I can never tell if you're serious." Dorian said cautiously.

  
"Completely." Iron Bull said cheerfully.

  
"It's totally up to you," Krem said quickly "Me and the Chief have... well, it wouldn't be new for either of us, but if it's weird for you then that's fair enough."

  
"Strangely enough, it doesn't seem all that weird at all." Dorian said slowly.

  
"You sure?" Krem cupped his cheek in one hand and looked into his eyes "If you're just saying that to make me happy, then that's sweet but--"

  
Dorian leaned forwards and kissed him, slow and deep, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Krem smiled into the kiss and gave the Iron Bull a thumbs up. Bull stepped behind Krem to press against his back, effectively sandwiching him between them and biting down on his neck. Krem moaned loudly into Dorian's mouth, scratching his fingernails down the side of Dorian's bicep. He silently approved of Iron Bull's focus on him, not just for the selfish reason that he was currently getting touched by two incredibly hot guys, but because it was probably best to start off with the dynamic as it was, and move up to anything more... three-way. He slowly stood up on his tip toes to grind his backside up against Bull, sliding his mouth from Dorian's to suck hard on his throat.

  
"Watchword?" Bull murmured.

  
"Keep it simple?" Krem turned his head to accept a kiss from the Iron Bull "'Stop', 'no', or 'wait', with regular check-ins. Dorian?"

  
"Uh huh," Dorian agreed "We can review it if we add anything more... complex later."

  
"Okay so far?" Krem inquired, biting Dorian's earlobe.

  
Dorian nodded, starting to work on the buckles of Krem's armour. On the opposite side of Krem's body, the Iron Bull was working on the other side, and between them it took a surprisingly short amount of time to get Krem down to his smallclothes. Dorian pulled back to strip out of his robes: in the meantime, Krem turned to kiss Iron Bull, twisting in his arms to press right up against him. The Iron Bull growled, picking Krem up and tossing him over his shoulder before glancing at Dorian.

  
"Mage boy. Bed."

  
He didn't need to be told twice. Dorian flung himself down on the Iron Bull's huge, surprisingly comfortable bed, and a second later, the Iron Bull had deposited a squirming Krem in his lap.

  
"Alright, Dorian, you get comfy, and then I'm gonna set my Lieutenant here to suck your cock. That okay with the two of you?" Bull said, as calmly as if he was directing his troops.

  
"That is extremely okay." Dorian breathed, and Krem smirked, slithering down his body and pulling down his breeches, releasing his already rock hard cock and kneeling between his legs.

  
"What about you?" Krem asked, glancing back at the Iron Bull, who was slowly stripping out of his own clothes.

  
"Don't worry about me. I'll just sit back for now and join in when I see an... opening."

  
Krem groaned and rolled his eyes, even as he was dotting kisses along Dorian's hip bone.

  
"Chief, I'm amazed anybody wants to sleep with you with jokes like that."

  
"Shut it and suck it, brat." Bull growled, and Krem laughed softly, wrapping his hand around Dorian's shaft and taking him into his mouth, sucking hard.

  
Dorian groaned, settling back on the pillows, and stroking Krem's hair, watching him bob his head up and down on his dick. Krem slid his mouth down to take him deeper, moving rapidly before pulling back to suck only on the tip, swirling his tongue in a way that made Dorian grip the sheets and gasp.

  
"So Dorian. Lightning? That a usual thing for you?"

  
"Oh," Dorian whimpered "Um... no, not usually, but actually... that was Cremisius' doing."

  
"Oh yeah," Krem murmured, pulling back to press hard sucking kisses down Dorian's shaft "I got a new toy. Shiny silver cock. Shoots lightning. Pretty fun."

  
"Huh!" Bull lay back to watch them both intently "I'll remind you to show me what that can do later."

  
"Really?" Dorian panted "I always had you pegged as a total top."

  
"Hmm? Oh right, you Vints and your categories. I just do what feels good. No point in limiting myself."

  
Krem hummed in agreement, relaxing his jaw so that he could move his mouth deeper, to take Dorian all the way to the hilt, gripping onto his thighs for purchase. Behind him, Bull whistled in appreciation, kneeling up and wrapping one hand around himself, lazily stroking himself as he watched them. Dorian, in the meantime, was caught between watching Krem absolutely go to town on him and the Iron Bull's hand slicking up with pre-cum and coating his cock with it, thrusting into his own palm and loosely twisting his fingers around the base. Krem angled his head to the side, letting Dorian slide deeper, right into his throat so that his nose was nestled in Dorian's incredibly neatly trimmed pubic hair and Dorian's balls were basically resting on his chin.

  
"That's fucking hot." Bull murmured, crawling forwards to run his fingers along Krem's back, hooking his fingertips in his breeches and slowly dragging them down and off.

  
"Mm, Krem, you're so damn wet." he purred, slipping two fingers straight into Krem's cunt "So turned on from having a hard cock in your mouth, hmm, you filthy dirty boy?"

  
"Ah..." Krem moaned around Dorian's cock, trembling a little as the Iron Bull started rapidly fucking him with his fingers.

  
"Fuck." Dorian murmured, watching him, and then groaned as Krem did something absolutely fantastic involving the muscles of his throat "Oh, _fuck_."

  
"Ready?" Bull gently nudged the head of his dick up between Krem's legs.

  
Unwilling to take his mouth from Dorian, Krem stuck one arm out to give Bull an enthusiastic thumbs up. Bull chuckled, taking hold of Krem's hips to hold him still, and entering him fully in one powerful thrust that almost made Krem's knees buckle.

  
"That's it, ah, good boy, you feel so good." Bull groaned, holding himself still for a moment until Krem deliberately clenched his internal muscles around him encouragingly.

  
Dorian watched slack jawed as the Iron Bull started fucking Krem with strong, deep movements of his hips, feeling an odd mixture of lust and curiosity, though he didn't quite know which of them he most envied in this situation. Mind you, his own position here was pretty excellent, he thought, as Krem kept still for a moment so as not to accidentally choke while getting used to being pounded from behind, before starting to deepthroat Dorian again.

  
"That's it, that's it, take my fucking cock, oh yeah... you doing okay there, big guy?" Bull stopped mid stream of dirty talk to glance over at Dorian.

  
"Oh yes." Dorian said faintly "It's possible I'm about to explode and die but frankly I don't really care."

  
"Some way to go, right?" Bull chuckled, slapping Krem hard on the arse as he spoke.

  
Krem moaned loudly in agreement with the conversation he was only half paying attention to, since his brain felt like it was melting. This felt like heaven. He was moving with Bull now, pushing his hips back to drive each thrust into him, and simultaneously allowing his body to be pushed forwards to assist taking Dorian's cock in his mouth. The three of them were moving in a rhythm now, as though this was the most natural way of doing sex possible. His movements were becoming less deliberate now and more instinctual, just rocking his body in order to get as much of both of them as he physically could. His body was starting to shake uncontrollably as he felt himself get closer and closer to his peak.

  
Feeling Krem's body shudder around him, Bull gripped his hips harder and sped up, moving with a brutal force that was bound to leave Krem deliciously sore the next day. Krem had to pull his mouth away from Dorian, scared of causing him damage; he dropped his forehead to Dorian's thigh and sank his teeth into the soft flesh there, smothering his loud moans as he twitched and shook and came, so hard he felt like he was falling.

  
"You back with us?" Bull enquired, holding him up with strong hands and bending to kiss the base of Krem's spine lightly.

  
"Mm." Krem said dreamily, pillowing his cheek on Dorian's thigh.

  
He noticed the purpling mark his teeth had left there and looked up at the other man apologetically.

  
"Oops. Didn't mean to bite that hard."

  
"That's okay, I quite enjoyed it." Dorian smirked, stroking Krem's hair.

  
Krem matched his grin and went right back to sucking his dick, this time wrapping a hand around the base to pump as he did so. At the same time, he rocked his hips back hard to encourage Bull to start moving again. They quickly got back to the same rhythm, and it wasn't long before Dorian was groaning louder than usual, eyes tight shut, and thrusting faster between Krem's lips.

  
"Cremisius, amatus, I..."

  
"Mmmhmm." Krem hummed encouragingly.

  
Dorian gasped, throwing his head back and arching his whole body up as he came in Krem's mouth. Almost simultaneously, driven on by the sight of Dorian, Bull growled hard and dug his fingertips into Krem's backside, swearing under his breath as he hit his own climax, emptying himself with a series of jabbing thrusts into Krem, so much that it spilled out of him and ran down his thighs.

  
"Shit," Krem breathed, swallowing slowly, savouring the taste of Dorian in his mouth "That was the hottest fucking thing."

  
Dorian smiled, leaning up to kiss Krem hard, tasting himself on the other man's lips. He pulled back to give him a devilish smirk before dragging him closer, sliding down his body and kissing as he went, before guiding him to lie down and parting his legs gently.

  
"Damn." the Iron Bull watched in awe as Dorian nuzzled up between Krem's legs, spreading his cunt open with his fingers, exploring it with his tongue and licking Bull's jizz out from inside him, and then from where it had smeared along his legs and up onto his stomach.

  
" _Dorian_ ," Krem squirmed, as turned on purely from the thought of what he was doing as the actual action, although it did feel pretty good as well.

  
"I'm getting hard again just watching you two." Bull murmured, watching intently.

  
"Good, I could go again." Dorian purred, sliding his lips up to wrap around Krem's dick and sucking lightly.

  
The Iron Bull slid down to lie close to both of them, kissing Krem deeply and casually resting an arm around Dorian's shoulders. Dorian paused, and then shimmied up to lie on top of Krem, but tilting his chin up to kiss his way across Krem's cheek to the Iron Bull's mouth. Krem immediately bowed out of the kiss, eyes wide and hungry as he watched Dorian press his lips to Bull's, tentatively at first but then with more passion. Bull shifted his arm to wrap around both of them, but focusing for the minute on kissing Dorian, cupping his face in one hand and running his tongue over his front teeth. Dorian gripped the back of his neck tightly and sighed softly into his mouth, reaching with his eyes closer to find Krem's hand and grip it hard to show that they were still all in this together.

  
Krem smiled, watching the two men that he cared about most in the world making out passionately, thoughts already running through his head of all the things, the positions, the potential. Maybe at some point he might have to think of things other than constant mindblowing sex, but that could wait. At least until after tonight.


End file.
